


Скажу

by Firizi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с феста "Hannigram_CRACKer": Уилл сидит на берегу, рядом Ганнибал без сознания. Уилл размышляет о том спасать ли Ганнибала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажу

Метров за двадцать до берега он теряет сознание.  
Всегда сильное и тренированное тело обмякает, уходит под воду в одно мгновение, и именно это подстегивает Уилла к действию. Еще секунду назад абсолютно безразличный к своей и чужой судьбе, он перехватывает Ганнибала, вытягивает на поверхность, не позволяя захлебнуться и уйти на дно. Они меняются ролями: теперь Ганнибал безвольно болтается в крепком захвате Уилла, и хорошо, что хотя бы не мешает.  
В груди колет от неровного и слишком жадного дыхания, рука болит от кончиков пальцев и до самого плеча. Под ключицей, куда вошел нож, все еще жарко, пылают кожа и мышцы, как от укуса какой-нибудь экзотичной дряни.  
Плохой мангуст, раз сам подставился под клыки кобры.  
Уилл встряхивает головой и крепче прижимает Ганнибала к себе, цепляясь за его мокрый, потяжелевший свитер все больше слабеющими пальцами. Здоровой рукой он гребет, и да, он рад, что Ганнибал смог дотащить их так близко к берегу. И тому, что левая рука у него не менее функциональна.  
Песок под ногами в первую секунду кажется каким-то чудовищем. Пластичным, бесформенным, но очень, очень жутким.  
Живым.  
Уилл делает несколько неуверенных шагов, почти не касаясь мелкого ила, прежде чем ноги чувствуют достаточно твердую опору.  
Оказавшись на берегу, он в полной мере понимает, насколько проще было в воде. Ганнибал тяжелый и совсем не похож на спящего ребенка, которого можно перехватить, как вздумается. Он почти не сгибается, будто одеревенел. Впрочем, Уилл и сам сейчас чувствует себя замороженной во льду веткой, кривой, исцарапанной, продрогшей до самой сердцевины. И все, что он может сейчас - это не надломиться, не позволить ледяной корке перемолоть себя и раскрошить в щепки.  
Кое-как подтянув Ганнибала выше, он обессиленно усаживается на песок рядом и вытягивает ноги. Он бы тоже лег, растянулся морской звездой и уставился на звезды небесные, но он слишком хорошо понимает, что тогда в сознании его уже ничто не удержит. Как ничто не держит Ганнибала, закостеневшего, почти мертвого в серо-синем свете, затапливающем все вокруг.  
Уилл щурит глаза, приглядываясь к неподвижной груди. Сам замирает, задерживает дыхание, лишь бы заметить хотя бы крохотное колыхание. Вверх-вниз. Он протягивает ладонь, ведет кончиками пальцев к шее, почти машинально, не задумываясь, и вздрагивает, когда чувствует подушечками первый толчок артериальной крови.  
В следующую секунду он отстраняется, подтягивает колени к груди и сжимает челюсти, стараясь не дрожать. Боль в исполосованных деснах больше всего похожа на поедающих его изнутри паразитов: не соленая вода попала в рану, а самая настоящая серная кислота. С ней сотни и сотни мелких термитов, выгрызают во рту Уилла свои лабиринты. Если прислушаться к ощущениям, то можно почувствовать хруст хитиновых панцирей на зубах. Уилл ведет языком вдоль кровоточащих десен, слизывает вкус крови с зубов и все, что он чувствует - это мелкие песчинки. Никаких термитов в образовавшейся прорехе на щеке, никаких термитов на зубах.  
Холодный ветер дует в спину, прижимает мокрую рубашку к коже, льнет ближе, будто истосковавшаяся любовница, только не греет. Зато в груди продолжает гореть и саднить, причем настолько ярко, что Уилл ненароком думает, а не смазан ли был заветный ножичек каким-нибудь ядом? Медленным, но смертельным, убаюкивающим, прежде чем убить. Словно мягкие лапы тигра, грозящего выпустить острые когти в любой момент и вспороть глупой газели брюхо.  
Уилл сипло выдыхает, задирая голову к лениво ворочающимся тучам, затягивающим небо прохудившимся покрывалом. За спиной слышится перестук копыт, слишком знакомый и абсолютно невозможный в мокром песке, так что Уилл даже не оборачивается, чтобы проверить.  
Он знает, что ничего не увидит.  
Он вздрагивает, когда плеч касаются чужие ладони.  
\- Он дышит.  
Эбигейл опускается на колени между ним и Ганнибалом, совершенно не изменившаяся с момента своей смерти. Кровь на ее шее и куртке намного ярче всего, что есть вокруг, она пульсирует алым, будто освещает мир вместо спрятавшейся за тучами луны.  
Холодные ладони исчезают с плеч, и Уилл с облегчением закрывает глаза, не глядя на то, как те же ладони касаются щек Ганнибала.  
\- Дышит, - подтверждает он, почти не размыкая губ, чтобы не тревожить рану на щеке. Его собственная кровь черная и густая, растекается по рубашке гуашью, и вряд ли она когда-нибудь будет такой же яркой и чистой, как у Эбигейл. - Ты заберешь его? - спрашивает тихо, надеясь, что шумное море скроет его слова раньше, чем собственное воображение услышит их.  
\- Он не пойдет, - плечо Эбигейл вдруг оказывается рядом, прижимается к Уиллу, и от этого странным образом становится теплее.  
\- Пойдет, если я скажу.  
\- А ты скажешь?  
На здоровое плечо Уилла опускается тяжелая голова, Эбигейл устраивается удобнее, потирается щекой о мокрую ткань.  
\- Скажу, - произносит Уилл, когда луна вновь показывается из-за туч.  
Он больше не хочет полагаться на случай, подсылать других, подговаривать море. Нет, он закончит все сам, собственными руками, как и обещал.  
Уилл поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с тусклыми, как у мертвой рыбы, глазами. Эбигейл не говорит больше ничего, даже не моргает. Уилл отворачивается, прикрывает веки, чтобы белесая пленка нежизни не добралась и до его глаз, а через несколько секунд тепло пропадает.  
Ветер снова накидывается на спину, пронзает насквозь лучше любого ножа. Уилл ежится и опускается на песок, будто это может спасти от холода. Будто хоть что-то теперь может его спасти.  
\- Ты уйдешь, - проговаривает он, и голос звучит на удивление ровно, несмотря на озноб, встряхивающий мышцы. - Ты уйдешь, как только я велю, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал не отвечает, не двигается, не начинает дышать глубже или равномернее. Его дыхание все еще сложно услышать, его пульс все так же слабо прощупывается, а ладонь не становится ни на градус теплее, даже когда Уилл крепко сжимает ее в своих руках. Даже когда растирает замерзшую кожу и греет ее своим дыханием.  
Уилл не боится этой работы. Он так часто согревался о ладони Ганнибала, собирая с них тепло и стабильность, что теперь может поделиться и своими силами.  
Не до конца, ведь им еще идти вверх по берегу.  



End file.
